Gravity Falls Truth and Dare
by starsunshine14
Summary: Would it be fun if Gravity Falls characters came and played a nice Fun romantic game of Truth and Dare?
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls TRUTH AND DARE!

Cast: Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Pacfica, Gideon, Wendy, Candy, Merda, Robbie, and Mermando.

Host: Brittany (Me), Shayna, Devin (read her stories they are really awesome) and Kira.

Rules: Nothing sexual. Thats really all.


	2. Chapter 2

Graity Falls Truth and Dare!

Brittany:Hello everyone! Brittany here!  
Kira: *clears throat*  
Brittany: and the others...  
Devin: We are here With special guest!  
Shayna: Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Pacfica, Gideon, Wendy, Candy, Merda, Robbie, and Mermando.  
Brittany: Can i say Dipper?  
Shayna:...Sure...  
Brittany: and Dipper!  
Dipper:...  
Brittany: Okay our first dares.  
Kira: This is from Biggie for Mabel. She dares you to kiss Robbie in front of everyone.  
Mabel: WHAT NOW? WE JUST STARTED THE SHOW...CAN I PLEASE PUSH IT TO THE END?  
Robbie: Yeah...like...Wendy is here...Dipwhip is here...  
Brittany: *stares at dipper* Hi~  
Dipper:...  
Shayna: Okay...For you Dipper&Wendy...From WendyCorduroy353.  
Dipper: Okay...  
Shayna: For Dare...Wendy...She dares you to kiss Dipper.  
Wendy:Sure Whatever...wait...here?  
Shayna: Ye-  
Dipper:TOTTALY! IT WILL BE MY CHANCE TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!  
Robbie: WAIT WHAT?! INFRONT OF ME?  
Brittany: *reads the next dare* From Dipper Pines! He/She said that when you say your feelings to wendy and he gets mad push him off the cliff!  
Shayna: WE HAVE THE PERFECT PLACE!  
Kira: NOW PUSH ROBBIE OFF THIS AIRPLANE!  
Dipper:WHAT?!  
Kira: I SAID PUSH ROBBIE OFF THE AIRPLANE!  
Robbie: *falls*  
Kira: Thats done.  
Devin: Okay...Next dare,Mabel?  
Mabel:Yes?  
Devin: From GravityfallsAlien She/he wants you to eat...2000 SMILE DIPS.  
Mabel: If i could make 20 sweaters in one day i could possibly eat 2000 smile dips in one day also.  
Candy: Can we helP?  
Devin:Sorry only a one person job.  
Grenda: I WANNA HELP REALLY BAD.  
Mabel: DONE! NOW WHERES THE BATHROOM...  
Brittany:Down stairs...  
Mabel: BYE!  
Brittany:We can do like 3 more dares till truth.  
Shayna:I'm saving them for next episode.  
Brittany: then lets go to Truth.  
Pacfica:WAIT IM HERE! IM SORRY IM LATE! I HAD TO PUT MY MAKE UP ON!  
Brittany:We have one for you pacfica...  
Pacfica:TELL ME!  
Brittany: I FEEL SO HEARTBROKEN ON THIS ONE BUT. Guest, wants you to kiss dipper.  
Pacfica: *kisses Dipper*  
Brittany:Bye...I need to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany: I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS GUYS.  
Shayna: cant it wait ti-  
Brittany:I CANT COME ONLINE ON WEEKDAYS  
Shayna: -.-  
Kira: Okay now Truths.  
Devin: Mabel.  
Mabel: Yes?  
Devin: From 8thDemension she said "is it true that you went to the hospital for eating scratch and sniff stickers?"  
Mabel: *looks at Dipper giving him the why you told him face*  
Dipper: *Gives Mabel the I didnt face.*  
Mabel: Well since lying is bad. Yes i did go to the Hospital.  
Britany: ARE YOU OKAY?!  
Mabel:...yes...?  
Devin: Okay? she also said "Turns out there's a Bill x Mable pairing, tell me what you think of that?"  
Mabel: That guy with one eye and tried to almost kill me and my cuteness?! NOPE!  
Brittany: GOOD DESION.  
Gideon: Is there a Mabel and Gideon Pairing on the list?  
Brittany: NOPE. NOW GO HOME.  
Dipper: Is there anymore for me?  
Brittany: Yes Dipper. Yes.  
Dipper: can i have i-  
Brittany: From the same person she said "Theres a Dipper x Candy pairing, what do you think of that?"  
Dipper: I-I kinda like it. and the Brittany and I ship. And Wendy and I. i like all the ships except Pacfica.  
Pacfica: THATS RUDE. IM HERE!  
Dipper: REALLY?! YOU BULLY MY SISTER!  
Pacfica: She's your sister?  
Dipper: We look alike...  
Candy: I also like Dipper...  
Mabel: HOW WONDERFUL!  
Brittany: WE HAVE DARES WAITING TO BE DELIVERED.  
Kira: From PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP. Her truth is "Old Man McGucket did You write the books?"  
Brittany: Were sorry...Old Man McGucket isn't here right now.  
Kira: But we have another truth for Mabel.  
Mabel: Give it!  
Kira: From Weapons and Chocolate girl she said "Mabel Lama or Waffles?"  
Mabel: WHAT ABOUT A WAFFLE WITH BIG ARMS?!  
Kira: and Dipper.  
Dipper: Yeah?  
Kira: Would you spend a day with gideon, robbie, pacifica, or your crazy fan girls?  
Dipper: UH...  
Brittany: MEEEEEEEE! HE WILL CHOOSE ME!  
Dipper: No...maybe...But i choose Pacfica.  
Pacfica: Why me?  
Dipper: Cause your the only one who will not punch me or anything like that.  
Robbie and Gideon: Thats true...  
Brittany:*heartbrokened*  
Shayna: NOW FOR DARES!  
Devin:WENDY!  
Wendy: Yes?  
Brittany: GO PULL A PRANK ON SOMEBODY AND NEVER COME BACK.  
Wendy: Tottaly! *grabs tambry*  
Tambry: *TEXTTEXTTEXTTEXT*  
Brittany: NOW DIPPER. AN MEGA SUPER AWESOME DARE IS WAITING FOR YOU! AND I LOVE THIS DARE SOOO MUCH  
Dipper: YAY!  
Shayna: From PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP she dares Dipper to drink a potion that makes him not love Wendy and Wendy to drink a potion that makes her love Dipper  
Brittany: *EPIC FAINT*.  
Dipper: NOPE.  
Brittany: oh. *walks away*

brittany: Im going to make a part Two for !


End file.
